Life Is So Fictional
by Shits Rainbows
Summary: When Flaky cuts herself from reality, it's only a matter of time before she can no longer tell the difference between fiction and reality. Too bad Flaky has been sent to a place where people just keep dying and coming back to life.
1. Chapter 1

**Life is so fictional**

**Summary:** When Flaky cuts herself from reality, it's only a matter of time before she can no longer tell the difference between fiction and reality. Too bad Flaky has been sent to a place where people just keep dying and coming back to life.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Happy Tree Friends.

**Authors Note:** Alright, first fan fiction I've written in a while, 6 years I think, so I wouldn't know if the way I write has improved in any shape or form. I do know I take more notice to detail and my grammar has definitely improved. I do not know how many chapters this fic will have. I'm mostly a go with the flow type of girl.

**A****uthors Note 2:** I pardon for any and all OCCness that might take part in this story. But remember, this is fanfiction. The characters are also HUMAN with EARS and TAILS. They also still have human ears. Think Loveless, but they don't lose their animal features after sex.

I would like to thank my beta reader, Glass Prism.

I I I I I I I I I I I

"The sky is the limit if you put your heart into it!"

She always thought her mother was the smartest woman she knew. She remembered her mother telling her that those words meant to always believe in yourself and your heart; to never doubt and to always keep a positive attitude. These were the technique to be the happiest anyone could be.

What a load of shit!

Flaky could do nothing but watch the light brown coffin that now contained her mother's lifeless body. The coffin was where her attention laid and for the whole ceremony that was where it stayed. She did not move as her mother's corpse finally started to descend into the hole in the ground. Six feet under. That was the amount of space that would now and forever be between them.

Tears leaked from Flaky's angry eyes. They trickled down her pale skin, hiccupping sounds coming out faintly from her trembling parted lips. Her long, spiky red hair billowed in the soft breeze, white flakey dandruff following the current. The breeze was comforting to her as the sun started to descend and change the day into dusk. Some sobbed while others decided to be strong and look unaffected. Flaky, after witnessing the coffin's final decent and hitting the bottom, felt everything fall apart around her.

She crashed to the floor and screamed, tears pouring down her face more rapidly as her cries filled everyone with grief and despair. They knew they couldn't do or say anything to comfort her. They let her cry, cry and scream to the sky for letting the only person that she cherished vanish from her grasp and her life.

_2 days later_

The funeral had passed and people had gone back to their normal lives. That is, all except for Flaky. She did not move, she barely slept and the ones that came to see her had only her cries from the other side of the bedroom door as a response. After two days of crying there was nothing left. Choked sobs were the only thing that left her. She didn't want this; didn't want to feel this pain that was all too present in her heart.

She stayed in bed, looking at the bedside photo of her mother and herself from three years ago, wondering how time went by so fast, and why time couldn't just go back. Back to where her mother was with her, back to when she was most happy. Back in time to when life made sense!

All that Flaky could think about was how her life, her world, was now over. No child should lose their mother. No girl should lose their role model. No one should feel like they had no reason to live.

_1 week later_

Flaky had grown so hungry that she had no choice but to leave her room and venture to the kitchen. It was approximately 5 PM as she slowly stepped down the stairs, holding onto the railing for dear life. Her weak and unused legs could no longer support her and she had to take careful steps to ensure she would not fall down the stairs and break her neck. Her long yellow pajama pants didn't help her, what with them being too long for her small body.

Once she arrived at the bottom, she walked through the entry way to the left, which opened into the kitchen. Going to the fridge, she opened it and moaned at the brightness that flowed from the light inside. It hurt her eyes, considering she was locked in her dark room for so lond. The frigid air that pooled out of the open fridge caused goosebumps to rise on her exposed arms.

Flaky had reached in to take an apple when she felt a sudden shake. She quickly took the apple and closed the door. But then she felt another shake, this one stronger than the previous one. She backed up slowly, taking hold of the counter that was behind her, afraid that any sudden movements would cause another shake and a fall to the hard tiled floor.

She was frightened. If this was the start of an earthquake, well, let's just say that with her clumsiness and the fact the house was littered with breakable things…she was scared for her life. At her last thought, the ground suddenly rumbled and everything started to shake roughly. Her grip slipped which caused her to lose her footing. She tumbled to the floor, her head smacking the tiles. Everything around Flaky started falling, dishes flowing out of the cupboards like a waterfall, chairs crashing to the ground. The ceiling was cracking, debris scattering on the floor. A soft warm liquid was pooling softly down the side of her head where she got hit.

Flaky got up disoriented and ran to the front door. She threw open the door and herself outside and ran on to the lawn, only to sink to her knees when everything stopped vibrating. She sobbed, bringing her hands to her face and covering her eyes with them. She didn't know how much time had passed before the neighbors from across the street came to her. She could only hear a few vague snippets of what he was saying. _Are you alright? Can you hear me?_ She didn't know what was going on. She only kept muttering _earthquake_ under her breath.

Flaky felt a hand rest softly on her shoulder. She brought her hands down and looked into the face, not of her neighbor that she expected, but of her mother. Her mother's decaying shallow face.

Flaky felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. She couldn't breathe, couldn't believe what she was seeing. Staring, petrified, at her mother's face, it was a few seconds before she was finally able to breathe, only to let out a gut wrenching scream before passing out.

I I I I I I I I I I I

Flaky felt like she was floating in a total abyss. There was no light, no source of warmth to help her figure out where she was. She brought her hands to her face to see if her eyes were even there. She discovered that a cloth was wrapped tightly around her head. She went to the knot at the back and tried hard to undo it, she clawed at it and after all her effort she was unable detangle it. She could feel her arms go limp at her side; she wasn't one to keep trying if she failed the first time. It was one of her downfalls; she gave up too easily.

Flaky started hyperventilating; she hated not being able to see. It felt like a restriction, a prison, like something else was being taken away from her. She could feel tears soak the cloth. As if her tears were an acidic substance the cloth started to dissolve. Flaky felt the cloth slip down her face. The first thing she saw was her mother; not the decaying woman she had seen before, but the beautiful mother with long crimson hair. This was the mother she remembered, the one that had loved her unconditionally and would protect her no matter what.

Flaky reached her hand out, trying to touch her, but it seemed like her mother just kept getting farther and farther away. She tried calling to her but no sound came out. Tears started flowing once more. She whipped harshly at them but they wouldn't stop.

A river started forming underneath her, and before she knew it, she fell, fell harshly down from where she was floating. The feeling of her stomach being lifted wasn't pleasant. She tried flapping and flailing her body and arms around, desperately hoping that she would be able to fly, just fly away from all her problems and this sadness, find happiness with the wind brushing her body and hair as she glided in the never ending sky, never having to worry about someone hurting her like her mother had.

Once she hit the waves, it felt like a thousand knives had sliced through her body. Her lungs were constricted; she had trouble keeping her head above the water as the waves pounded against her. She kept screaming for help but no one could hear her. No one was there to hear her. Flaky felt her strength start to fade; she felt herself sinking, sinking to the bottom of the river. She silently cried to herself. This helplessness, she was far too familiar with this feeling. Everything was starting to get dark around the edges, slipping farther away.

The sudden burst of light blinded her.

A few seconds passed before she re-opened her eyes and saw her mother, the one from before, the one that made Flaky believe that all her nightmares were coming true. The hollowed eyes were staring deeply into Flaky's eyes. She heard her mother speak, and even though it was underwater, it was as clear as day.

"Look what you've done to me. Is this what I get for being your mother, supporting you? Doing everything for you! And this is what you give me. Death! Well…Death shall be here for you too, over and over again, just you wait!"

Flaky gasped. Water flooded her mouth and lungs, choking her. Everything became dark once more, the light no longer existing in the water, darkness, this time se wondered if it was for good.

I I I I I I I I I I I

Flaky woke up in cold sweat on a hospital bed. Her breathing was labored, her chest heaving up and down with so much vigor she feared she was having a panic attack.

Immediately a nurse appeared at her side trying to calm her down. It took a few moments for Flaky to finally be able to breathe normally.

"Oh sweetie, we're so happy you're alright!" A soft old wrinkled hand was on Flaky's hand before she could even blink. Flaky's lips parted as a soft whimper came out upon seeing the face of the one holding her hand. Her porcupine ears flattened against her head as she glanced up at her grandmother. She looked exactly the same as before, if not a little older.

Flaky noticed the 'we' and glanced behind Grandma Perky. Grandpa Somber was there, looking as much as his name as ever. Flaky snuggled into the hug that her grandmother was bestowing on her, relishing the warmth that she missed so much, warmth that reminded her so much of her mother.

'_You'll get what you deserve. Just you wait; death shall be coming for you!'_

Flaky wrenched herself backwards and screamed.

"No!"

Hysteria exploded out of her as she thrashed about, ripping the IV right out of her wrist. She caught a glimpse of her grandmother backing into the arms of her grandfather but didn't care. She just wanted the voice to leave her alone.

She felt hands on her within seconds, restraining her like a thousand hot coils. Tears of pain and fear spilled out of her red eyes, her hair protruding with porcupine needles that pricked anyone that came to close. Some of her needles left her hair and in lodged itself in the staff, making them howl with pain.

A nurse rushed in with a doctor, syringe in hand. They forced her down once more. The needled imbedded itself in her arm, the liquid slowly going into her veins. A calming sensation overtook her; her needled hair became once again the soft flaky strands everyone knew so well. Her grandmother Perky sobbed on Somber's shoulder. This was the first time she ever saw her grandmother so sad. Flaky wondered why she couldn't be left alone; she didn't want to feel like she let everyone down. She hated the feeling of being a burden. Tears escaped her eyes as blackness overtook her for the third time that day.


	2. Sorry :C

I just wanted to say sorry to all my readers, old and new. I appreciate all of the comments that you have given me. They really have been lifting me up. Life has been hectic as of lately, but I'm pulling through and advancing in what I want to do with my life.

I've been spending most of my days drawing and finishing commissions and auctions. But with things dying down and my inspiration to write finding its way into my soul once more, I feel like I can happily say that in the next couple of days or weeks, I will have a chapter up. Thank you all for staying with me, and I hope I can see you all till the end of this fanfiction. Thank you 3

~Shits Rainbows


End file.
